


Another Silly Love Song

by ChibiYoda



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, New Bruce, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Original Bruce, Science Boyfriends, Science Bros, This Is My Ship and It Has Wrecked Me, Tony lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 14:15:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20816519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiYoda/pseuds/ChibiYoda
Summary: It's not the size of the package, but what's inside that counts.





	Another Silly Love Song

**Author's Note:**

> Screw Endgame. Seriously.

They had survived the snap. By some miracle, fate had been on their side and brought them back together. They'd lost so much. Everyone had. It wasn't the time for outward expressions of elation or joyous ceremonies, but by god they were not about to squander the gift they'd been given.

After Bruce nursed Tony back to health they stole away together for just a day, so as not to arouse suspicion. They didn't buy rings. Didn't want to flaunt it in front of the others. For now they'd keep it to themselves. When this mess was cleared up and they figured out a way to bring everyone back, they'd add this to the celebrations.

It was easy to mask their happiness when it was offset by so much pain, but they kept company with some very perceptive people. Maybe one or two of them suspected, but they never asked, and Bruce and Tony never offered.

They worked feverishly with those that were left in finding a way to cope with the devastation, as well as in developing a solution. And if that weren't enough, the secret newlyweds also had a simultaneous side project. 

Bruce had to mend the rift between himself and Hulk. He couldn't live his life as a question mark any longer. He needed to know that the others could count on him, in whatever capacity he was capable of.

So he and Tony built a place for them to experiment in private. There was plenty of room on the vast expanse of wooded land that Tony had purchased for them. To a passerby, the gamma room merely looked like a storage shed. Of course a touch more grand, since it was a Stark-designed shed. But everything Tony did was extra, so this structure sparked no undue interest.

They toiled for months on end, running tests and simulations by the hundreds. Tony was adamant they investigate every conceivable outcome before he'd allow Bruce to try anything on himself. Bruce repeatedly tried to convince Tony to work with the others full-time, that they needed him more, that he could handle his Hulk problem on his own. But Tony refused. He would not let Bruce go through this process alone.

When it finally reached the point where they achieved the same result repeatedly, they knew the time had come.

On the day they made that decision, they left the lab early, went back to the house, and locked themselves in. Their home was more of a tricked out cabin. A perfect melding of Bruce and Tony's personalities, which had created a style all their own. 

They turned off their phones, dimmed the lights, and danced while dinner was in the oven.

When they couldn't stop the clock from ticking their evening away, they went upstairs, where they acted like nothing was going to change, but made love like it might.

With their nervous energy settled and sated, Bruce curled up to Tony's side, resting his head on the other's chest. Rather than meet his eyes, he preferred to focus on one of Tony's toes, which had peeked out from under the sheets. "I don't know for certain how this is gonna turn out. I can't promise..."

Maybe Bruce was fishing for an out. When push came to shove he felt that losing Tony because he turned himself into more of a freak than he already was would be worse than continuing to wrestle with Hulk.

Tony brushed his fingers lightly along Bruce's shoulder. "You need to find a little peace. I'm gonna be there every step of the way. Whatever happens, we'll figure it out together."

For all intents and purposes, it was a success. Hulk was gone and Bruce remained...in a decidedly larger form, and a slightly greener hue.

"Best of both worlds." Bruce would say.

Tony would be lying if he said he didn't miss Bruce's original form. The way they fit together like puzzle pieces. The niggling of possessiveness he'd feel at the sight of Bruce casually lounging around in one of Tony's sweatshirts. Bruce's mop of curls that seemed to have a will of its own. The way he'd blush at a compliment. The mass of soft fur on his chest.

But that was Tony's shallow side talking. And that voice could be silenced by his heart, which had hung its very ability to keep beating on the need for the things that make Bruce Bruce to remain. And blessedly, they had. Bruce's mind and heart and soul had been preserved. That was all that mattered. Bruce was still the most beautiful thing Tony'd ever seen, because the qualities he fell in love with hadn't changed.

With Bruce's inner turmoil solved at last, the pair could direct all their resources into research for a way to retrieve the fallen.

And it was during the implementation of the team's elaborate, desperate, nearly impossible proposal to reverse the effects of Thanos' actions, that Bruce learned a valuable piece of information, which he tucked away for the future. Provided that he and Tony would survive the battle to save the universe.

They did.

It had taken five years for a solution to the miserable state of the world to be created, and Bruce had been in his new form for the better part of that time. He and Tony had adjusted to it. Having pressing matters to attend to helped demonstrate that it was still business as usual between them. They were sciencing together, same as always. And short of having an entire new wardrobe tailored for Bruce, things on the domestic front had fallen back into place as well.

Some adjustments to their physical relationship had to be made, and they soon discovered what worked for each of them. Of course that didn't stop Bruce from experiencing anxiety over completely disrupting everything in that department so early on in their marriage, even though they'd been together for a long time before that. Tony was far less concerned about it, teasing that Bruce had sure gone out of his way to spice things up in the bedroom.

And now that things were back to normal in the world, occasions like holidays, birthdays and such could be celebrated and enjoyed without guilt.

Bruce and Tony's fifth anniversary was approaching, and that's when Bruce decided to make use of that special something he'd learned in the midst of their so-called time heist.

One afternoon, under the guise of a hankering for some New York pizza, Bruce left Tony tinkering in the garage and headed for the city. He could no longer fit into any of the fancy sports cars, so Tony had a pickup truck custom made for his Big and Tall husband. It was more to Bruce's taste anyway, and quite useful now that they resided upstate.

When he arrived at his destination, he expected to have to circle the block forever in order to find a parking spot. But as if by magic, the space right in front of the building was available.

Bruce walked up the few steps and knocked on the door. It opened a moment later.

"Dr. Banner. It's been quite a while since you last dropped in on me. Thank you for using the door this time," Stephen smirked ever so slightly.

Bruce rolled his eyes. "My pleasure."

"To what do I owe this visit?"

With the most sincere heart, Bruce replied, "I need to ask a favor."

On the day of their fifth anniversary, Bruce and Tony were able to display their true joy for the very first time. Two enormous white tents were erected on the grounds behind the cabin, and caterers scurried about setting up long tables with a wide assortment of food and beverages. Friends gathered, and no one had seen this many happy faces in one place in such a long time.

After mixing and mingling for a while, Tony called for attention. He and Bruce stood together as their friends collected in front them.

Tony addressed their guests. "We didn't have this shindig at the time, because it was unthinkable to declare our good fortune amidst the immeasurable sorrow that plagued us all. But better late than never!"

He and Bruce were nearly giddy as they reached into their pockets and produced rings for each other. Bruce held up Tony's ring first. In the past, Bruce had large but gentle hands. Though even larger now, it was still the case. He cradled the ring with care. 

"I know in my heart that I wouldn't be here today if it wasn't for your unwavering faith in me since the day we met. Your love lifted me from a life hardly worth living, and gave me hope, happiness and home. Even a Hulk-sized love isn't enough to show you how much you mean to me, but it's all I have. And it's all yours." Bruce slipped the ring onto Tony's finger.

Nowadays Tony was well past caring if anyone saw his soft side. He sniffled and wiped his misty eyes, then took a calming breath. "Having faith in you was easy. You are, by far, the finest person I've ever known." He took another breath before continuing. "A long time ago, a special friend showed me that I had a heart," he quickly glanced at an emotional Pepper in the audience. "But you took it a step further. You discovered my soul, and planted your flag firmly in it." Tony presented Bruce's sizable ring, and tried a bit of levity. "You made my job easier. I didn't have to figure out a way to make this expandable."

Tony placed the ring on Bruce's finger, then stretched up for a kiss, but Bruce interrupted... 

"Hold that thought for a moment."

A confused Tony took a step back as he watched Bruce motion to one of the attendees. He couldn't tell which one, until Stephen Strange began to excuse himself to those around him, and move forward.

Bruce turned to Tony, "I have something for you."

Usually when the topic of Doctor Strange came up, Tony often used words like 'insufferable', 'cocky' and 'two-bit magician'. But Bruce knew better. Tony had a deep respect for the man.

Stephen had the pair move further away from everyone, explaining that they needed a bit more room. Then he asked Bruce, "Are you ready?"

Bruce nodded, and Stephen raised his hands to him. With a jolt of invisible force, the sorcerer separated Bruce from his body.

An astonished Tony froze in disbelief. Before him stood a vision of Bruce in his original form, sparkling and shimmering like some sort of angel. Of its own accord, Tony's hand reached out to touch Bruce, but he watched in disappointment as it passed right through him.

Crestfallen, Tony raised his eyes to Bruce, who saw the pain contained in them. Bruce tried to console him. "It's ok..."

Tony then felt a hand on his shoulder. He'd almost forgotten about the wizard. Stephen asked, "Would you like to join him?" 

Hope bloomed in Tony's chest as he gave a quick nod, then braced for the unknown.

Strange repeated his actions, and Tony was thrust from his body.

His eyes roamed over his astral form, which felt both weird and normal at the same time. Tony was fascinated by it.

Back by the tents, their friends and makeshift family were about to riot, fearing that Strange had killed the men. All they could see were two lifeless bodies on the grass. Wong did his best to reassure them that all was well and that Bruce and Tony would be returning shortly. It didn't appear that they were going to give him the benefit of the doubt for very long though.

Oblivious to the chaos going on in the background, the pair savored the fleeting moments they were gifted in this world of their own.

"Happy Anniversary, Tony," Bruce declared softly. He held out his hand and Tony took it. In an instant they were in each other's arms, feeling as if a memory had come back to life. 

Their only witness, a normally indifferent mystic, was warmed by the sight.


End file.
